


Playing for Love and Paying in Naivety

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rinnegan, Uhhh depressed but determined!madara, darker!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: “Do you love me?”(Give them back!)





	Playing for Love and Paying in Naivety

**Author's Note:**

> Went on vacay for over two weeks and the only thing I wrote was uhhh whatever this is lmao.

“Do you love me?” 

Madara pauses in his effort to straighten his calligraphy on some meaningless side project to eye Hashirama carefully. The man has his arms wrapped around Madaras shoulders and is watching him lazily, like he has no care for the answer. Yet Madara knows this isn’t the sort of thing Hashirama asks. Hashirama lives like everyone loves him, and truthfully, most everyone does. 

“Yes” Madara answers. He does love him, unconditionally, reverently, with a passion unrivaled by none. He loves Hashirama like he loved Izuna; with everything he has. It’s un-ironically the complete opposite what he feels for Tobirama— who he hates with everything he has— despite logic telling him Izuna’s and his battle was kill or be killed. 

Hashirama smiles, soft and careful, instead of wide and bright, and Madara wonders briefly what’s put Hashirama in such a mood before getting distracted by the slow trail of kisses that follow his shoulder up to his neck. 

“I want the best for this village” he says, mouthing Madara’s ear. 

Madara hums, letting himself be immersed in the sensations of Hashirama’s mouth, hands, and chakra. 

“We can be stronger. Together. No threat would mean anything if we combined our powers.” 

Madara opens his eyes

(Izuna’s eyes!) 

And glances over but between his hair and Hashirama’s he can’t read the other mans face. 

“We have come together, you idiot, or have you missed the village we built?” 

Hashirama hums, as if unconvinced but loving all the same. It’s a strange feeling to be on the other end of one Hashirama’s moods. Madara feels a chill of foreboding run down his spine.

The god of shinobi—and really how can you beat that nickname— sits up and unwraps his arms from around Madara’s shoulders to cup his face. Thumbs lightly caressing under his eyes. 

“Do you trust me?”

Madara searches brown eyes for any reason this might of come up. Searches his face, his arms, his body language but finds nothing but love, respect, trust, _oh why won’t you trust me?_ , and he knew his answer would be the same even if he found something different. 

“Yes.” 

/.../

Madara listens as the door to Hashirama’s house slides opened and closed again. He’s sitting at the lower table, hands in his lap, staring at nothing, the same way he’s been all day truthfully. His knees hurt. 

He hears the whispers of cloth, and feels Hashirama’s chakra pause by the door before coming all the way inside. Only when Madaras sure he’s made it to the living room does he speak. 

“Well?” 

Hashirama pauses. How uncharacteristic. 

“They were... insistent that they see you.”

If Madara had any sort of feeling he would snort; Of course they were. Elders. 

“And?” Madara asks instead. 

“I said they were more than welcome to come see you... but you’re not leaving this house until you’re healed.” 

Madara doesn’t answer that but instead listens as Hashirama approaches his side, slotting himself next to him. 

“You haven’t eaten, have you.” Hashirama asks, but really it’s a statement, “you should eat something.” 

“I will when I’m hungry” Madara reflects easily.

Hashirama simply hums, pulling Madara to his chest and runs his fingers through his hair. Madara listens to the other mans heart beat, something normally soothing but today... today it simply feels repetitive. 

“They were—Shocked. But I think they’ll come around and see the benefits.” Hashirama says quietly. 

Madara doesn’t respond and apparently that worries Hashirama who’s fretting over him within the minute. 

“I’ll get you something to eat.” 

Madara stays quiet but can hear Hashirama move off to the kitchen. 

Not see Hashirama but hear. 

He lifts a hand to the bandages around his eyes. 

(Not his eyes!) 

And can’t help but push the bandage in where they once sat

(Izuna’s eyes!) 

Madara lets out a shuddering breath. 

(Izuna’s sacrifice!) 

“Madara? Here.” Hashirama says, kneeling by his side again. He gently guides his hands, placing them to wrap around a warmed bowl. “It’s just some buttered rice— you can manage that.” 

And he does— only to appease Hashirama. 

As if feeling the doubts Madara has, Hashirama wraps his arms around him in a mimic of that day. The day he asked if he trusted him. 

(Inexplicably) 

This time he can feel Hashirama’s hair cascade over his shoulder where he rests his head atop of Madaras. 

“We’re undeniably the strongest now, you know. All thanks to you. I’ll do my best to wield them properly.” 

“Ask hikaku to show you.” 

“No.”

“No? You’re going to go fumbling around with my” (Izuna’s!) “eyes and not even ask someone who knows how to use them?” 

“You can teach me.” Hashirama answers stubbornly. 

Madara sighs. He can’t see. His sensor skills aren’t even on par with Tobirama’s. He can’t even lead his clan like this, when his own eye sockets rejected Hashirama’s eyes. 

“You’re gift won’t be forgotten, Madara, my love, everyone will know what you’ve done for this village, for me, for all of fire country.” 

Hashirama tightens his arms, bringing one up to run his hand lightly along his face, the bandages, his empty eye sockets. 

(where Izuna’s eyes should be!)

(Thief!) 

“Everything’s right now. Thank you so much Madara, I can never repay you. The others will come to see your gift as I do too, don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” 

Madara nods because yes that’s true. 

“Everyone will see” 

Another nod. Hashirama too, will come to see. That having that power is a curse more than anything.

(Liar!) 

He’s glad to be rid of them. He doesn’t know what the rinnegan even does, but Hashirama’s better suited anyways. 

(Give them back!) 

“You’ll see”, Hashirama says softly. 

He can nearly feel the heat of the rinnegan baring into his scull. Can feel the concentric rings lighting up the room, the darkness behind his limp eyelids. 

Madara agrees because either Hashirama succeeds or Madara will burn the eyes and Hashirama together as Uchiha custom dictates. He’s an uchiha now, he lives and dies like one whether he wants it or not. Madara leans into the solid chest and lets Hashirama’s humming pull him into a slumber. 

(Is it a genjutsu?) 

Whether he wants it or not

(Take them back!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re in need of a fix-it, please consider: 
> 
> 1\. Hashirama doesn’t discard his eyes after Madaras body rejects them.   
> 2\. He gives them to Tobirama who (if going with the albino theory) finally gets to see normally  
> 3\. Madara gets Tobirama’s eyes who then gets the rinnegan and fixed vision bc ninja magic and Uchiha bullshit is strong with this one.   
> 4\. Everyone wins except for maybe those opposing Konoha :)


End file.
